


Small Gods

by Im_only_mildly_ashamed



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gon is the God of Seaweed, Killua is the god of Flawed Jems, M/M, Minor God AU, References to Abuse, it's written badly because I'm a bad writer, please read it I actually like it, sort of gore, they hang out and its's cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_only_mildly_ashamed/pseuds/Im_only_mildly_ashamed
Summary: There are the nameless, all powerful seven.There are the twenty-four Major gods, masters of the human mind, the sun and moon incarnate and controllers of the world.And then there are the sixty-seven minor gods.Gods of downtrodden or lesser domains, like broken glass, special functions or seaweed.





	1. Chapter 1

A long time ago, for most it would have been several lifetimes, Killua was the God of Beauty.

He earned his title with every smile, every wayward glance.

He would set any heart he could touch on fire, almost always without meaning to.

His charms did not stop at the lines of gender or class or race.

For some it was mere fascination, like being struck by the beauty of nature.

For others it was less… innocent.

Kings and queens and distant Czars would fall for his moonlit beauty, his tossed hair or fair skin in the morning sun.

They offered him gifts, courtship, and nights in their chambers.

But Killua was not the God of Love.

And he did not believe in love.

At least, not the love they did.


	2. Chapter 2

Killua was proud and beautiful and arrogant.

Before the fall.

A few times in history a God has fallen from the high pantheon.

Never had it been so literal.

He was pushed from the tallest mountain by his brother.

Or his mother.

Or his father.

Or perhaps all three.

Some say it was because of his arrogance.

The more romantic believe it was because someone had finally thawed his icy heart, and his family struck out in jealousy.

Pessimists believe it was his eldest brother, striking from the bitterness in his heart.

No matter the reason, no matter the perpetrator, it happened.

Killua fell.

And cracked upon the mountain’s base.

His skin, soft and warm, shattered like a vase dropped from the counter.

He bled and lay at the bottom of the mountain until the sun set and rose a thousand times.

Then he stood, picked the dirt from his splintering skin, and walked.


	3. Chapter 3

Given time and given space, he healed.

The chunk of skin and bone that splintered off of his knee grew back.

The cracks webbing out from where he’d hit the ground receded.

Even his arm, shattered all the way back to his elbow, healed.

In time.

For years, across the world, horror stories spread of the shattered god who wandered.

But slowly, over years, his wounds healed.

Save one.

His shoulder.

A chunk of flesh and bone, nearly the size of a fist, had turned to dust when Killua hit the ground.

It stayed bloodied and red, always aching, never healing.

So even as time rolled close to a century, when all of his zagging, jagged wounds were closed, his shoulder stayed the same.

Cracked and broken.


	4. Chapter 4

Gon is the God of Seaweed.

Not as auspicious a title as God of Beauty or War or Love.

But he’s happy with it.

From diving into dank caves to idly paddling along the islands, he spends his days swimming one way or another.

His duties are few as god of Seaweed, but he finds himself more at home among the brine and fish than anywhere else.


	5. Chapter 5

The two gods met by chance.

Killua was staring out over the vast western ocean while Gon wandered along the coast.

Gon nearly stepped on him as they both watched ocean sway in the setting sun.

They traded hello’s.

They connected.

Immediately.

Wordlessly.


	6. Chapter 6

Gon helped Killua find his identity.

They sat on the beach and talked for days.

Killua complained about being the center of attention and Gon complained about being on the fringes.

They bickered about who had it worse.

Gon was winning.

“I suppose I’m one of you now,” said Killua, who wasn’t the god of much right now.

Gon stopped.

“I suppose so,” he said. “Being a minor god isn’t all bad,” he said after a moment.

They sat in a silence, gazing at stars and listening to the waves.

Then Gon leaped up.

He was smiling, frenzied and excited.

He shouted something about a gift before telling Killua to wait there.

He dived into the water.

Killua wasn’t there he came back.


	7. Chapter 7

They met again on the rocky northern beach.

It’d been years since they last met.

For most a lifetime.They awkwardly traded hellos.

They both prodded the air for their unseen connection.

_Still there?_

Gon said something a little stupid.

Killua could only smile fondly.

**Still there.**


	8. Chapter 8

They chat for a week or two.

It’s pleasant, murmuring nothing.

They enjoy talking.

It looks like old friends reconnecting to everyone else.

It doesn’t feel like it to them.

Everything lacks the bite of the moonlit night Killua walked away.

Then the week is up.


	9. Chapter 9

The full moon peeks its head out.

It finds Killua and Gon alone on the beach again.

They’re silent again.

Gon pulls something from his pocket.

“This was what I meant to give you,” he says.

He holds out his palm and resting on it is a small, soft-white pearl.

It’s dented and scarred, warped nearly out of shape.

Killua grabs it between two fingers.

“I still think it’s pretty,” Gon says. “Do you?” he asks, somewhat nervous.

Killua nods.

Then his throat forces a sob out of his mouth.


	10. Chapter 10

Killua is the God of Flawed Gems.

He is lord over chipped rubies and fractured amber.

Lord over cracked pearls and dented diamonds.

Lord over what was once flawless and beautiful.

Lord over what is now damaged and beautiful in a different way.

He wanders mostly, but sometimes he lingers on coasts.

He seems to have fondness for chipped pearls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey  
> whats up  
> theres more of the this garbage on my tumblr  
> I'm at ishouldgetatumblr  
> so  
> u no


End file.
